Diesel
"Devious" Diesel *'Engine Class': BR Class 08 *'Maximum Speed': 20 mph *'Length': 29' 3" *'Weight': 51 long tons *'Driving Wheel': 3' 5" *'Fuel Capacity': 668 imp gals *'TE': 35,000lbf Diesel is a devious diesel shunter. He was built at the BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby and Doncaster in 1953. Bio in the Railway Series When Diesel came on loan to the North Western Railway in June 1957, Duck was asked to show him around. Duck was unimpressed by Diesel's claims of being "revolutionary" and left him to his own devices. As a result, Diesel was made into a laughing stock by the trucks for trying to pull some rusty old trucks and failing spectacularly, and Diesel blamed Duck for not helping him. Diesel swore a vendetta, and spread rumours that Duck had given the big engines rude nicknames. Duck was sent to Wellsworth pending an inquiry into the matter, but Diesel got too big for his boots and tried telling lies about Henry. He was found out and sent home in disgrace. Several years later, Diesel was brought back to help on Thomas' branch line whilst Percy was being repaired. Diesel tried to win Thomas and Toby over, without success, and after he destroyed several trucks he was to be sent away. However, on his day of departure Clarabel slipped on oily rails left by Daisy and came off at some points near Dryaw. Diesel, realising that Thomas was blocking his only way home, went to the rescue. Clarabel put in a good word for Diesel, and Diesel, although he returned to the Other Railway, is always welcome on Sodor. Bio in the Television series After the events described in the first paragraph of the above section Diesel was sent away, but returned when Duck and Percy needed help at Brendam. Diesel proved to be as bad as ever and was sent away for good after shunting some trucks of china clay into the sea, but he mysteriously snuck back to give Mavis advice and taunt Gordon about the triumph of diesel power on the mainland. It is possible that these events happened during Diesel's stay, or that Diesel returned at some stage with goods from the mainland. In The World's Strongest Engine, he is rude and gets punished by his driver. When Henry was derailed by some trucks, Diesel was brought back as a last resort to do the former's goods work, but his attempt to prove his worth yet again failed in an episode similiar to his first appearance, and he was sent back to the mainland yet again. For reasons unknown, Diesel returned yet again, this time to assist Fergus at the Cement Works. Diesel became jealous of Fergus' reputation of being the "pride of the Cement Works" and concocted a scheme to make Fergus run away. Diesel was partially successful - he managed to make Fergus abandon his post for a time - but was ultimately foiled yet again. Amazingly, Diesel was not sent back this time round, and has remained on the North Western Railway. He now works mainly on the main line, and has a rivalry with Thomas. Diesel showed softer sides in the series, like in Emily and the Special Coaches and Thomas and the Billboard. Persona Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. Appearances Diesel was introduced in Duck and the Diesel Engine. He was also introduced in the second season and has since become a recurring character within the TV series. Likewise, Diesel was a recurring character within the 'Thomas & Friends' magazines. Basis Diesel is based on a BR Class 08 0-6-0. Livery Diesel is painted in the black livery used by British Railways for shunting engines in the 1950s. Merchandising * ERTL model (discontinued) * LC Wooden model (Two different versions available, plus a 'bronze' version) * Take-Along model (Available in normal and in metallic) * 'My First' model * TOMY/Trackmaster model * Hornby model * Lionel model Category:Other railways Category:North Western Railway Category:Main Line CategorY:Ffarquhar Branch